ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeance of Nega Ben III
Ben and Rook use Professor Hokestar's dimension hopping Mr. Smoothy to travel to Dimension 3. Plot: Dimension 3, where Nega Ben and his friend Kevin plan for Overlord Ben's triumphant return. Nega Kevin: So, my lord, what is the first step in reclaiming your regime? Nega Ben: Simple, Kevin, we start small and work our way up again. Bellwood is where my stronghold was kept, so we start here. Nega Kevin: As you wish, sir. Nega Ben: Has my arrival been leaked yet? Nega Kevin: No, sir. Only I and a select few still loyal to you know about your return. Nega Ben: Good, let's keep it that way. I want my return to shake the very foundation of this world. Nega Kevin: Sir, I even see that you have your Omnitrix back. Nega Ben: Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh, it's not mine, Kevin, it belongs to my good counterpart. The one I left beaten, broken, and humiliated. He can't possibly stop me now! Back in the Prime Ben's world, he and Rook discuss their next move. Ben: I let him get away! Thanks to me, he had the ability to travel back to his universe! He has my Omnitrix and I blew it. Rook: Ben, get a hold of yourself. It is not your fault at all. No one could have predicted that he had the means to travel back to his universe. Ben: That suppose to make me feel better? Rook: Perhaps not, but we can still stop Nega Ben and reclaim your Omnitrix. Ben: How? We need a way to traverse the multiverse to find him and last time I checked, we don't have that kind of equipment. Rook: No, we do not, but I do know of someone who does and can. Ben: Who? Rook: Professor Hokestar. Ben: Of course. His dimension spanning Mr. Smoothy can get us to Nega Ben's world. Rook: Precisely. Ben: Let's hope we can find him first. Driba: You may not have to, Ben. Blukic: We have something here that might be able to track the Mr. Smoothy. Ben: What? Driba: A Quantum Scan Relay device. Ben: A what? Driba: It'll search the multiverse for the Mr. Smoothy. Blukic: And bring it here. Ben: Will it work? Driba: Absolutely! Blukic: Probably. Ben: That makes me feel better. Well, light her up, guys. Driba: Okay! Driba activates the device, but nothing happens. Ben: Nothing happened. Driba: Blukic, this is all your fault! Blukic: No it isn't. Driba: Yes it is! Ben: Guys! This is important, there's no time for you two to be arguing at all! Driba: We are doing our best. Rook: Your best is not good enough. We need to find Professor Hokestar and his Mr. Smoothy and we need to do it now! Hokestar: Here I am, gentlemen, you called for me? Ben: Professor Hokestar, what, how, how did you come here? Hokestar: That infernal gadget of yours, Ben my boy. It took me and my Mr. Smoothy against my will. I came here because I figured you'd be behind it. Ben: Good, because I need your help. Hokestar: Ask away, my boy. Ben: Take us to Dimension 3. Hokestar: Dimension 3, are you insane, my boy?! Ben: You know of it? Hokestar: Yes! Dimension 3 is home to Overlord Ben Tennyson, your evil if not one of your evil counterparts. Ben: Professor, this is an emergency so please. He has my Omnitrix and no doubt he'll try to take over his world again. I need your help. Hokestar: Oh, all right, I'll take you. Come quick then. Ben: Okay. Let's go, Rook, I'll need your help. Rook: Very well. So Ben, Rook, and Professor Hokestar get in the Mr. Smoothy so they can get to Dimension 3. Which in that Bellwood, Nega Ben's return has finally been broadcast. The city is already his again. Nega Ben: It's so nice to actually be the rule of something again, Kevin. Those agonizing months being trapped in that other universe away from you, away from my world. It nearly drove me insane. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Nega Kevin: Yeah and the people seem to be afraid of you again. Nega Ben: That's because I crushed all resistance against me first before I took the city. Grandpa Max, Albedo, and Rook were all taken care of. What of their bodies? Nega Kevin: In deep freeze fully preserved just like Gwen and Azmuth. Nega Ben: Excellent, Kevin. Excellent. Though I hope you did not kill them yet. Nega Kevin: Of course not. I can't have all the fun, boss. Drone: My lord! Nega Ben: What is it? Drone: I am detecting a breach in the space time continuum. Someone or something is attempting to cross over into out universe. Nega Kevin: What? How? Drone: Unknown, Lord Kevin. Nega Ben: Isn't it obvious? Ben managed to find a way here. Nega Kevin: But how? Nega Ben: No idea, but let's prepare a welcome, Kevin. They let me be a guest in their reality, I want to return the compliment. Nega Kevin: Oh, but of course, boss and I think I know what you're thinking. Nega Ben: You always do, Kevin. You always do. The Mr. Smoothy manifests in town and both Ben and Rook step out. Hokestar: There you are, gentlemen. Dimension 3 as promised. Ben: Thanks, professor. Hokestar: Here take this. Ben is given something. Ben: What is it? Hokestar: A recall device. I am not and I repeat am not staying here another moment longer. When you're done, press that button and I'll be back. The Mr. Smoothy disappears. Rook: It would appear now that we are on our own. Ben: Sure looks like it. Come on, I know where Nega Me's headquarters is. Rook: Lead the way. Ben and Rook head towards the fortress now, and Nega Ben and Nega Kevin view via a probe sent out to monitor the city. Nega Ben: So I was right after all? Let him approach, then attack. Nega Kevin: Whatever you say, boss. Rook and Ben continue their trek to the citadel. Rook: The streets are empty. Ben: Yeah. Overlord Ben and I do share the same face, remember? Seeing me might keep them distant from us. Rook: Yes, but what of this universe's version of Magister Tennyson or me for that matter? Ben: If I know me and I am me, I bet he took out the resistance first. That way no one could hinder his plans of conquest. Rook: That does seem logical. Ben: Yeah, it's nice and creepy having yourself for an enemy. Nega Ben: You don't know the half of it. They are approached by the same probe that was watching them. Ben: Come on out, Nega Me! I got a score to settle. Nega Ben: Normally that would be my line, punk. I can see from here, Ben: the anger, the frustration, the humiliation. It was a sweet and delicious sight to behold. Ben: Dude, you are one seriously messed up puppy. Time for me to send you to the pound! Nega Ben: Then come and face me! Meet your demise at the hands of your greatest enemy. Yourself. Ben rips Rook's Proto-Tool off his back and shoots the probe. Nega Ben: Now then fun begins. Kill them both. Nega Kevin: Thought you'd never ask. Kevin leaves the stronghold, but first he absorbs the metal in the floor, then he leaps out the window to make himself known to Ben and Rook. Nega Kevin: Hello there, punk. Nega Ben: Kevin, you work for Nega Me? Nega Kevin: Work with. "Nega" Ben is my best friend since we were little. I'd die for him, just like he'd die for me. Ben: Move aside or we might have to test that notion. Nega Kevin: I dare you. Rook: No he shall not. Rook open fires on Nega Kevin with this Proto-Tool which he took back from Ben. Rook: Ben, you must get to the stronghold. I shall handle Kevin. Ben: I won't leave you alone, Rook. Rook: Do it! Ben: All right. Ben makes a run for it, but Nega Kevin tries to stop him. Although Rook uses his Proto-Tool to launch a net at him, which trips up Kevin. Ben continues his romp towards the fortress, but soon it sends out small attack robots that shoot lasers at him. Ben does his best to out manuever them, but their aim is improving. Ben: Got to out think them fast, but how? Ben sees one in front of him and sees the other out of the corner of his eye. They intend to intercept him, but with great precision he quickly dodges out of the way and they destroy each other. Two down, two to go now and Ben isn't going to back down one bit. Nega Ben: Impressive. Very well, I suppose that I must do this myself. Nega Ben transforms into Crashhopper to leap out the window and down in front of Ben. He reverts back to his human form. Ben: This ends now. Nega Ben: Very well. How should we fight: man to man, alien to kid, or should I just kill you with this gun? Ben: Better idea: I defeat you with this. Ben holds up a trigger of some kind and he presses the button. Nega Ben is zapped by the Omnitrix and falls to the ground. Nega Ben: What happened? Ben: I learned from my mistake, Nega Me. Before we left, I talked to Azmuth in making me a fail safe mechanism. This right here. He presses down on it again and again with each jolt getting stronger. Nega Ben has no choice but to remove it. He tosses it away and Ben then puts it back on. Then he destroys the trigger and transforms into Rath. Rath: Let me tell you something evil me: Rath is going to finally beat you! Rath grabs Nega Ben and slams him into a wall again and again and again until he is knocked out. Rath drops Nega Ben, then he reverts back to his human form. Rook brings Nega Kevin to Ben, who was defeated by Rook. All is well again now and Ben releases Nega Ben's captives. Nega Max: Thank you, Ben for everything. Nega Rook: Yes. I again owe you my life, Ben Tennyson. Ben: I know. What'll happen to Nega Me? Nega Rook: He is going to the Null Void where he belongs. Along with Kevin. Nega Ben and Kevin are in chains. Ben: Then let's go. Ben uses the recall device to summon forth Professor Hokestar. Hokestar: Is it over? Ben: Yeah, it's over. Hokestar: Splendid! Let's go home. Rook: Indeed. I hope I never have to see this place again. Ben: You're putting it mildly. They soon enter the Mr. Smoothy, but before they leave, Nega Ben attempts to ram Ben into the Mr. Smoothy. The building soon vanishes with all of them gone in the void between the dimensions. Nega Ben: No! No! No! No! Not again! Nega Ben attempts to fight, but Ben delivers one mighty punch and Nega Ben is sent back out the door screaming. Rook: Ben, what did you do? Ben: Honestly, Rook, I have no idea, but now Nega Ben is gone. Gone for good. IS HE....THE END? Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3) *Nega Kevin E. Levin Others *Driba *Blukic *Professor Hokestar *Nega Max *Nega Rook Blonko *Nega Albedo Major Events: *Ben and Rook meet Nega Kevin Levin. *Ben reclaims his Omnitrix. *Nega Ben possibly faces his demise. Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 3